


wherever you are

by fiddle_stix



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is not the first of my Percy jackson fanfics., solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddle_stix/pseuds/fiddle_stix
Summary: Ares kid messed up, short fic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dion/gifts).



Now the Ares camper don't mean to knock over the healer who was simply trying to do his job. Didn't mean to accidentally cut him with the sword they were conveniently holding. Didn't mean to make the boy loose so much blood. After all it was an Ares camper in a particularly heated match of capture the flag. It was an accident. 

Just because it might have been incidental, it certainty didn't mean that Nico wouldn't, and didn't, throw up a storm, shouting at just about everyone, especially the Ares camper. It certainty didn't mean that the Hades camper wasn't forced out of the infirmary, because he was creating too much of a hassle, and it also didn't mean that Nico didn't then spend the next five days, as the Apollo kids were lacking their best healer, alone in his cabin, staring at his wall, absentmindedly playing with his sword. 

His mind wouldn't stop picturing the bruise and bloodied body of his lover, and if he could, he felt like tears would streak down his face coating his cheeks and chin. 

The door banged open and Nico looked up hopefully. To his surprise and upmost contentment, his boyfriend stood their in the door way, multiple bandages littering his skin, looking like he was going to fall over at any minute. 

Nico was on his feet in a heartbeat, gently guiding Will to his bed. The latter immediately laid his head on the pillow, letting out a happy sigh. 

"I missed you Sunshine," said Nico, carding his fingers through his lover's hair. 

"You too Neeks," said Will, with a yawn. "I'm sorry Death Boy but I feel like I'm going to pass out at any minute. Snuggle with me?" he asked weakly lifting his arms up. 

Nico let out a soft chuckle and settled down next to the other male. "I can't remember the last time I slept," he said, curling into the Apollo boy's side. 

"I don't think I should leave again," said Will with a tried laugh. "You aren't good at taking care of yourself."

Nico buried his nose further into the boy's shoulder, giving it a light kiss. 

"Where ever you are, I'll be there."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! SUPRISE. Your Izacc is from Camp Half Blood, and Hogwarts and I love a million bazillion other books and KPOP idol groups. 
> 
> BTw if you're wondering this is not my first Percy Jackson fanfic, in fact I've been in the PJO fandom way longer than KPOP. My Wattpad account holds all the cringe things I wrote too long ago. 
> 
> Anyway! Hoped you enjoyed!!


End file.
